Treasure Hunt
by Tamako-Chama
Summary: The gang has a big treasure box in their new guild home. What would they do with it? Fill it of course! How? Going treasure hunting. As expected - in pairs. So what happens when the cute Ara gets paired with her beloved Chung? (Oneshot)


So… I dedicate this one shot to Legend-san ! Ehehe~ And to the guild we're in! And most important of all: THE GUILD STORAGE! GUILD TRESURE YOU INSPIRED ME!

PS: I know this isn't my best creation but… xD Did it for the fun out of writing it.

PPS: I know most characters don't stick to a certain class but… IT'S FUUUUN!

 _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Today we must collect treasure!" Said Rena.

"Treasure?"

"Well… we have a big treasure box here… so… yeah…"

"Good point." Said Eve.

"Then let's go!" Said Lu.

"Wait… let's separate in groups of two!"

"Alright!"

"Elsword and Aisha, Me and Raven, Lu and Ciel, Add and Eve, Elesis… hm…"

"I know I know!" Said Ara and raised her hand in the air.

"Who?"

"Me, me! Since we're friends!"

"No. You work the best with Chungy. Sorry Ara."

"Aw…"

"I'm not Chungy!"

"According to my calculations you're a 100% confirmed Chungy. Deal with it." Said Eve.

"I'm not Chungy! I will show you! I will gather the most treasure! And… LET'S MAKE IT A RACE!"

"Race?"

"Collect as much as you can for two hours then we meet up somewhere and race carrying what we collected! And the first one to finish the race wins! And the one with the most treasure wins the second award!"

"Kinda complicated but alright." Said Elsword.

"What's first award?" Asked Raven.

"Hm… I don't know…"

"A KISS FROM ARA FOR THE GUYS!" Said Elesis.

"Eeeh? N-No…" Ara said but all ignored her.

"And to make everybody from the group do what he or she wants all day." Added Chung. He was sure he would win. And make the group pay.

"What about the award if you're a girl?" Asked Raven again.

"R-Raven… you've been hiding this from us… all this time?" Asked Elsword.

"Hiding?"

"B-But… you always wear pants… You shouldn't worry anymore! Here's a dress! You can be a girl now! I will always support you!"

"Me too!" Added the whole gang.

"I'm male."

"No need to hide anything now… we understand you…"

"I AM A MALE! I was just concerned about the girls. Like you guys should be. Shame on you! And you dare call yourselves real men!"

"If that's so… why don't you be the girl's reward?"

"No!" Like Ara he was ignored.

"Second award?"

"Only the kiss! But with whoever you want as a bonus!"

Chung saw the sad Ara in the corner.

"Ara… is something wrong?" He sat down next to her.

"Y-Yes… I don't want to be kissed… N-Not for a g-game…"

"Well… Then… let's win!"

"I-Impossible…" She shook her head. "I would just f-fall…"

"If you fall I'll catch you. Like a prince! I'm your fairytale prince!" He laughed and she blushed.

"Smile, Ara. I will give my best! Rely on me."

"I-I'm afraid… I don't want m-my first k-kiss to be taken away b-by someone I don't love…"

"Then… want me to take it?" He got close to her and she just blushed. He pulled away.

"Just a joke. Don't worry." He laughed lightly. "I won't be taking something that important to you. After all you want it too be the person you love, right?" She nodded. Deep inside Ara regretted not getting closer even if it was just a joke. Since at least her first kiss would be with the one she wants… but she was just too shocked and couldn't react in time.

"C-Chung… If we won what would you do?"

"Revenge of course!"

"E-Even on me?"

"Alright… because you're my teammate I will treat you nicer! Don't worry about punishment!"

"O-ok…"

"What would you do if we won?"

"I don't know… I'll leave you to decide…" Ara got an idea but it was just too stupid and ridiculous and she shook it away. There was no way she would be able to go through the embarrassment of making Chung accept her love. And she would feel bad if she did it like this. It had to be real love. Not forced love…

"Teams! Let's start! Two hours!" Rena said.

"Alrii~iiight." Everyone replied.

"Let's go." He got up and offered his hand to help her get up. She took it and they ran out to search for treasure. Ten minutes passed.

"Well… I have no idea where to search now…" Chung said.

"We can try like they do in movies!"

"How is that?"

"They dig it out of the ground!"

"Oh good idea!" He took his cannon and started slamming it in the ground and she took her spear. Another ten minutes passed.

"Hmm… they don't look like holes…" There were places where the ground that were cracked but no real deep holes.

"We should dig…"

"Yeah… Destroyer… I'm sorry. Me too - I never knew I would be using you as a shovel… But it's necessary! The stake is big! Ara's first kiss! So I'll work hard!" He started digging and soon he made a nice hole. He jumped out of it to see Ara's progress. Hers was small but he saw she was working hard. She used spirit orbs to burn the ground. It was obvious that was making her tired very fast.

"Ara… why don't you just use the spear? You're going to get very tired like this… I'm worried." She blushed.

"I-I can't. It's hard. Since it's flat."

"I'll help you then!" He picked it up and guided her holding her hands how to dig with it.

"Ah sorry Ara. I must be gross since there's so much mud on me… sorry." He said.

"No! Not at all! No!" He smiled and continued teaching her. After a little she got the hang of it and he took Destroyer to dig another hole right next to hers. They dug more. After a little he couldn't dig down anymore since the ground was too hard he continued sideways. Then he broke a thin 'wall'. Ara was there too. They created a link between their holes. She was laying on the ground. Maybe when he dug with Destroyer he almost hit her. He got closer.

"I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." She got up.

"Pretty deep holes we made…"

"How are we going to get out…" A rock almost hit her. He pushed her out of the way but ended up falling on her. Then he looked at her. She looked so beautiful. With that black hair over her pale face. With these rosy lips. He got closer to her almost touching her lips. Then another rock fell and almost crashed them. It fell next to them. They got up. There was only one thought in Ara's mind: _Did he want to kiss me?_ She shook it off and blushed. There was _no_ way he would like that. After all he was handsome, protecting, kind… everything a girl wants. There was no way he would go for a plain person like her with no talents except in spear-wielding.

"If only I was Add… I could get you out of here…" He said. "I could take you and use my dynamos to platform our way out… Now you're stuck here with me…"

"No! I-If I'm e-ever to be stuck in a h-h-hole with someone I would choose you!" He chuckled.

"Why's that?"

"Since… since… you're Chung!"

"Well I would choose you, too. Since you're Ara." They stood in silence while they thought of a plan.

"I got it!" He said. "We'll use Destroyer as a jetpack!"

"J-Jetpack?"

"I'll just shoot a lot and it would bring us up!"

"Oh!"

"Hold on!" He took her in a tight yet nice and comfortable hug. She liked it in his arms. But soon they got up and they had to separate.

"Destroyer… sorry for once again using you for weird reasons… But at least I learned you're multifunctional!" He said.

"So much digging and we got nothing…" Ara said disappointed.

"We did!" He took destroyer and started hitting it on the other end and gold, silver and jewelry came out. "I did my best to use my energy for them to stay where they are while I shoot." They now had a big pile of treasure. Chung stuffed it in Destroyer again. Destroyer was now an official storage too. They saw a small lake with clear water.

"Ara! Let's go there! To wash ourselves!" Without waiting for a response he took her hand and lead her there. He took off his armor, leaving him with black pants and a blue shirt. He took off his shirt too and jumped in.

"Come on…" He said and dragged her. She took off her shoes and everything else until she was only in her dress and then he pulled her in. She was in his hug again. It was warm there in contrast to the cold water. Then after a little they pulled away and started splashing with water. Then she lost him out of sight. She started looking around for him. He got out of the water behind her and pressed her against his bare chest.

"I'm a shark! I'll eat you!" He said and laughed. Then they stood like that until the water was too cold and they had to get out. Then they noticed golden coins were scattered all over the bottom. They collected them and put them in Destroyer that Chung was nice enough not to use in the water as an air pillow. Their clothes were very wet. For a while they stood under the sun to dry themselves. His pants dried rather fast and their hair and skin too. Only Ara's dress couldn't dry. Then he took his shirt to put in on and suddenly stopped.

"Ara… take this. It's dry. And it's not dirty since my armor got the dirt… I think it would be big enough to cover you whole body. I'll turn around while you dress… You can hide behind this stone…" She nodded, took his shirt and went behind the big rock. Then she started blushing like crazy. She was going to put on his shirt… that has the scent of him… Even the thought of it made her face turn red. But she had nothing else to wear. She then took off her dress. Then what she didn't think about came to her: What should she do with her underwear? It was soaking wet. There were three choices. Waiting for it to dry – it's fabric was lighter and it would probably dry for a few minutes. But then there was the possibility Chung gets worried she's taking too long and decides to look and sees her in her underwear. Second choice was putting the shirt on. That was a no too since wet stains on the shirt would form in… bad places. Then the most risky one… taking off the underwear. Sure – the shirt would stay dry and she won't take that long… Maybe it was the best choice… But what if she tripped and the shirt went up? Then at least the gang wouldn't have to pay for burial since Ara would be deep, deep in the ground. So it was… Chung seeing her in her underwear, Chung seeing weird spots on the shirt and… Chung seeing under her underwear. The last one sounded the most unappealing. But it had the biggest possibility of not getting caught. She decided to take the risk. She undid the clasp of her bra. Then she heard his voice.

"Ara? Are you alright? Did something happen? You took quite long…" Her voice was stuck in her throat.

"Please say something if you're alright." Again. Stuck in her throat.

"I'm getting worried. Did something bad happen? Please respond." Images of men seeing her undress, capturing her and doing bad things to her filled his head. He said he will be her prince. And if such thing happened under his nose… It would be unforgivable.

"I'm coming to see how are you!" He said and went behind the rock. Her face turned red and she held her bra from falling with her hand.

"Oh… you're alright… I just got worried since you weren't responding… Ahaha…" He scratched the back of his head and went away. He was the bad man peeking on her now. And worst of all… he thought she was hot like that. He was unspeakably bad.

Ara decided – wet or not she was keeping her underwear. She really wouldn't be able to bear the embarrassment of tripping. She now understood. Even through it was somehow on… Ara never felt so embarrassed in her life. Then she started wondering… he didn't really sound and look that affected… could it be he saw tons of other girls? _N-No Chung's not like that!_ She tried convincing herself but she just couldn't stop thinking about it. She put on the shirt. Circles didn't form. Since she did take long enough for her underwear to dry to think what to do. She got out of behind the rock. Then she started staring in Chung's chest that was left bare. He had muscles… obvious… with so much carrying the destroyer…

"Let's leave your dress to dry here while we search for more treasure!" She nodded.

"Where could be more…?"

"M-Maybe look in the bushes?" She offered.

"Oh good idea as always!" He put his hand on her head and quickly removed it after. All the time they were searching the bushes she was staring at his chest _S-So cool…_ She thought.

They found some treasure there too.

"We should go back for the race now."

"Y-Yes."

"Let's go get your dress!" They got it from where it was drying. Good thing no one stole it. She returned his shirt and he put it on along with the upper part of his armor. The others were already there.

"Alright then! Two kilometers! One! Two! Three! STAAAAAAART!" Screamed Rena. First few meters were alright. Then a fire wave hit from behind. Elsword.

"Good one, Baka!" Said Aisha as they passed them and now were on the lead.

"I'm not giving Raven's kiss so easily!" Said Rena and rapidly shot arrows at them until she hit Aisha's foot.

"Aaah!"

"Aisha! Are you alright?"

"Yes… But I can't run… At this rate we will loose… Leave me behind…"

"No! I can't do that!"

"Baka! Run! Win! For my sake…"

"N-No… Aisha… I just can't…"

"He really can't. Sorry. Got to finish together." Said Raven from the front.

"This race and kiss is ALL mine!" Screamed Add and around him he created a big purple circle no one could move in. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! BOW BEFORE MY GREATNESS!"

"Ah… Let's just move around it Ara." Said Chung and they did as said. They were behind the range of the purple circle when he activated it. Then just when Ara and Chung got the lead he got tired and the field disappeared.

"N-No way! I will win!" He wasn't giving up. He made a cube-like thing that again – stopped movement inside. It didn't catch a few people but most were in. He didn't have to stay in the middle of it like the last one so he took Eve's hand and they ran in the front.

"I'm not letting Eve take my kiss!" Said Raven and shot bullets from his Nacod arm making a small fire. It burned Add and he fell – but as said they were not giving in that easily. After all he never had to run. He was always carried by his dynamos so everything was alright.

"Stop right there!" Screamed Aisha that was being carried on the back of Elsword and shot a big tornado that wiped everyone in front of them, clearing a path.

"Forgetting about me aren't you?" Said Elesis while running and shooting dark energy that was red.

"And about me!"

"We… actually never mentioned you today, Brother… Sorry." Said Ara.

"How come you're here Aren?" Asked Chung.

"Yeah really why are you here?"

"Well, since all of you were cruel and forgot to give her a teammate she came to ask me for help!"

"Oh so that's how it is!" Then all faced the front and realized Elesis and Aren took a lead on them by distracting them.

"S-Such a petty trick… unforgivable… unforgivable…!" Rena looked dark and awakened. She kicked them out of the race. Literally. "I will be the one to win!" She said as she drank a potion to make her fast. Useless since the whole gang had such a potion.

"My dear butler… BRING THEM DOWN! FIGHT THEM UNTIL THEY CAN'T MOVE! GO!"

"Understood." Ciel shot for long. But it was only in one line so most of the gang dodged it with ease. Except Add and Eve, that got caught in the shooting and suffered big bruises.

"Back me up!" Lu said as she swung her arm and he shot around her. That hit Ara.

"Aah… I-It hurts…" There was a little blood.

"LU! YOU'RE DEAD! GIVE UP WHILE YOU CAN!" Chung screamed. For now they were just running. But Ara got hurt. Time to get serious. He took out his silver shooters. If someone says that there was a part of Lu and Ciel's bodies that didn't get shot, that person would be a shameless liar. Needless to say they were unable to continue in the race.

"Eve… we're running behind."

"Oh. Don't worry. I've got this." She summoned Oberon and he stood in hi fighting stance for a while and then he slashed. No one was a big enough fool to wait for the slash and everyone moved away.

"We're still running behind…"

"I'VE GOT THIS! SHUT UP!" She screamed and summoned Ophelia. Ophelia shot a lightning that hit Elsword and Aisha that had the front. Aisha fell off his back with a loud 'aaaaah'. He picked her up but they were behind. She started shooting rapid fireballs towards everyone. Then when they got close to Rena and Raven spun them around resulting in Rena and Raven falling.

"Ahaha! I won't let you!" Raven made a fire ball cage-like thing that got Elsword and Aisha.

"C-Chung… I-I want to do something too… Can I?" She pulled his shirt gently for him to look at her.

"Sure. No need to ask."

"O-Ok…" She released her secret art trapping everyone but Elsword and Aisha that were surprisingly fast to dodge it. Chung made them fall by hitting Elsword's head with the cannon. Stars were all he saw. He dropped Aisha and a heated argument on who's fault was it started. Chung and Ara ran in the front.

"See… we might win." Then a rain of arrows hit them from behind. Rena put on a defense increasing thing before Ara started her secret art so Raven and Rena got out unscratched. While trying to keep balance hey saw the finish line somebody put up. They got the motivation to stand up and run even faster dodging all sorts of skills and attacks.

"Alriiiiight! Almost there! I will be the one to tear that ribbon!" Screamed Rena.

"I will tear it to shreds! With my great body!" Said Add.

"First one wins! That's the rule. But NONE of you is fast enough." Said Elsword.

"Victory is ours~" Added Aisha.

"Not when you're running that far behind~"

"We'll see about that." Elsword mysteriously smirked.

Rena and Raven were at the front. In the middle head to head were Add and Eve and Chung and Ara. In the back: Elsword and Aisha. The race looked already settled. Then Elsword screamed.

"Now!" Aisha threw a bat at raven that got on his head and exploded, then showered him with fireballs and dark fireballs. All the time since the tornado she was gathering energy for that. While she was doing that Elsword that was only carrying Aisha since his firewave, threw freezing and fire runes at Rena that confused her. All others were just looking and Aisha and Elsword got the lead. Rena quickly recovered She started shooting but she was shooting for a long time and she had no energy left. Only some steam came out. It was the same with Raven. It was too late to gather energy now. They lost. Right before the finish line.

Ara and Chung ran in front of Add and Eve. Then Chung shot a few missiles at Elsword and Aisha. It took them by surprise so they didn't react. It was game over for them too.

Now the only thing left was crossing that finish line. Then Ara tripped. A little before the finish she tripped. Add and Eve passed them. It was over. They lost.

"I'm getting your kiss~" Add said as he passed by. Ara looked at Chung. He smiled at her. Then he took out his silver shooters and shot the ribbon, tearing it. Add and Eve justy looked at it with shock.

"Well, it was said first one to tear it wins… so it's our win!" He helped Ara get up and walked to Add and Eve.

"We win! We were the first one to cross the line!"

"Actually… you're pretty much out of it. While we're in." He said with a smile. They just walked to behind the line while everyone were just shocked at the shooting. Their win. No matter how you put it.

"This is cheating!" Said Eve.

"In love and war everything is allowed. And this was war for love dear Eve." Chung responded. He then turned to Ara.

"See? I told you I will protect your kiss!"

"T-Thank you…"

"I will protect it from everyone else…" He leaned in and kissed her. "Sorry. I just had to do this… since I want to take it before anyone else! When Add was almost at the finish I too got scared. But it all worked out. I'm glad it did. And even if it didn't I'd rather spend the rest of my life in prison for murder than giving your kiss. Because I love you." He looked away waiting for her response.

"M-M-Me t-too… I really love Chung! I don't l-like you! I love you!" He hugged her and kissed her again and again.

"I'm glad. Then… would you like to be my girlfriend." She nodded and he kissed her once again. They kissed a lot. The whole day, they spent in each other's arms.

No one could be mad at them for the little cheat. Since they looked so cute.


End file.
